icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:ILost My Mind/@comment-187.114.145.36-20120129015209
Lost My Mind(Perdi a cabeça) é o 1º episódio da 5ª temporada de iCarly, que foi exibido originalmente nos EUA em 13 de agosto de 2011. Será exibido na América Latina em 2 de fevereiro de 2012. Tabela de conteúdo esconder 1 Enredo 2 Audiência 3 Curiosidades 4 Falas: 5 Fotos 6 Comentários EnredoEditar Depois de beijar Freddie, Sam acha que está ficando louca. Então, Carly e Freddie percebem que ela está faltando a aula e não está indo para a casa de Carly. Então eles resolvem rastrear o celular de Sam e como resultado aparece que ela está internada em um Hospital Psiquiátrico tentando se curar. Carly e Freddie vão até o Hospital com Gibby e encontram Sam e eles a convencem a sair de lá. Só que para um paciente sair precisa que um dos pais estejam lá e assinem uma autorização, mas a mãe de Sam está em uma depilação em Guadalajara, México. Então, Spencer vai lá como a mãe de Sam e assina, mas é descoberto. Então, eles decidem fazer o iCarly no Hospital, já que muitos fãs estão lá, e no meio do iCarly, Freddie beija a Sam assumindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ela. Enquanto isso, Gibby conhece um homem que acha que é do futuro (interpretado por Jim Parsons). AudiênciaEditar De acordo com a coluna do jornal TV by the Numbers, a audiência obteve 5,5 milhões de telespectadores. CuriosidadesEditar Esse episódio tem uma grande curiosidade: No episódio de Encontro com Valerie, Sam disse: Ok Valerie, diz o nome do hospital pisciquiátrico que você mora que o Freddie te encontra lá. Nesse episódio Sam está num hospital pisciquiátrico e Freddie vai encontrá - la. Falas:Editar [ Spencer tenta vestir uma calça muito apertada por algum motivo] Carly: Oi Spencer:Oi Carly: Você viu a Sam? Spencer: Não.Ela matou aula de novo? Carly: Sim. 3 dias seguidos. Não responde minhas mensagens nem atende o telefone.............Oque está acontecendo aqui? Spencer: Essa droga de calça....Olha, ela deixa o meu bumbum de fora.... Carly: Essa é minha calça jeans. Spencer: Uh...Ah...é....Eu sei.... Carly: Estou ficando muito preocupada com a Sam. Spencer: Então ligue para a mãe dela. Carly: Não posso. Ela ainda está fazendo aquele tratamento a laser. Spencer: Em que parte do corpo? Carly: EU NÃO QUIS SABER!.......Como vamos achar a Sam? Spencer: Você falou com o Freddie sobre isso? Carly: Não. Eu não vou falar com ele até que ele admita que eles se beijaram... Spencer: Essas calças estão me apertando de um jeito que você não pode me entender... Carly: Porque o Freddie não me conta que eles se bei....? ( Freddie entra e olha para Spencer e suas calças) Spencer: Essas calças são da Carly tá? Erros foram cometidos.... Freddie: Talvez você deva tira-las. Spencer:Bom palpite. Cadê a lata de óleo? Carly: No banheiro,onde você deixou.... Spencer: Sim. (Indo ao banheiro)....Que coisa apertada.... Freddie: Já estou ficando muito preocupado com a Sam, já faz 3 dias desde que.... Carly: Desde que vocês se beijaram? É eu sei, eu vi com os meus 2 olhos....Vocês dois estavam conversando, ela te beijou, e você não impediu, e porque você não me contou?Você devia ter me contado..Você gosta dela?É um novo capítulo de sua vida? Oque está acontecendo? Freddie: Você tem uma fruta? Carly: Não sei, mais se eu tiver, pode comer, sabe porque? Porque eu não guardo coisas de você. Freddie: Eu não te contei porque eu não sei oque significa. Ela só me beijou. Carly: E onde ela está agora? Freddie: Eu não sei,eu liguei pra ela, mandei mensagem....( faz uma cara de idéia) Carly: Que foi? Essa é sua cara de idéia....Qual é a sau idéia? Freddie: Vem aqui ( vão para o computador) Carly: Oque está acontecendo? Freddie: Vou tentar localiza-la pelo celular, se você souber a senha dela.Você sabe a senha dela? Carly: Sim. Freddie: Ótimo,me diga. Carly: Não posso dizer em voz alta, é nojenta.... Freddie: Certo, não vou olhar, você digita..(virando-se) Carly: Certo....(digita).....ECA! Freddie: Certo, vamos achar o celular dela....Localizando, rastreando e..... Carly: Cadê ela? Freddie: Eu tenho que clicar nos itens... Carly: ENTÃO CLIQUE! Freddie: Tudo bem....Certo, ela está...... Carly;.......Hospital psiquiátrico Troubled Waters? Freddie: Hospital psiquiátrico? entra Gibby : Giibbyyy...Eaí pessoal? Carly: Vamos a um hospital psiquiátrico... Gibby: Isso! Carly : grita Tchau Spencer] Spencer: Espera......de cueca lá fora.....Traga mais um pouco de óleo.... (uma velhinha espirra algo nos olhos de Spencer que faz ele gritar) hospital Tocam a campainha...Entram Balconista: Oi, sejam bem-vindos ao Troubled Waters, como posso ajuda-los? Carly: Nós estamos aqui para ver Sam Puckett. Balconista: Desculpe, mais a Senhorita Puckett não está aceitando visitantes. Freddie: Escute. Nós somos amigos bem próximos de Sam. Carly: Podemos falar com ela só por um minuto? Balconista: Só por um minuto? Carly e Freddie: Prometemos! Balconista: Não. Caleb: Por favor você podeia buscar um sorvete de nucleo marciano com calda extraida de aneis de saturno? Gibby: Desculpe, não sei oque isso significa. Freddie: Gibby, distraia a enfermeira para podermos procurar a Sam.Pode fazer isso? Gibby: Uhh....? Gibbyy! Carly: Vai. Freddie: Bom. Caleb: Podem me chutar em qualquer lugar na minha perta que eu não sentirei. Freddie: Porque não? Caleb; Minha calça é feita com algodão de nêutrons.......Não acreditam?Me chutem.Mais me chutem com força. Carly:.....Nós....Uh....Nós...Hm... Freddie:.....Nós não queremos... Caleb: Mentirosos! [ Gibby se joga em cima do balcão gritando] Balconista: Meu Deus, você está bem? ( Gibby puxa ela) Carly: Vai por ali.... Freddie: Eu vou por ali....Não Carly: Não...Vai pra lá... Freddie: TÁ.... Balconista: levantando-se Oque foi isso? Você estava tentando........? (puxa ela de volta) [ Carly entra em um quarto] Carly: Com licença.Por acaso Sam Puckett está nesse......Sam! Sam: Olá Carly! Oque você quer? Carly: Achar você! Oque está fazendo em uma instituição psquiatrica? Sam: Pintura de dedo.Oque você acha? Carly: é um........Belo dedo. Sam: Valeu. Carly: Quem te colocou aqui? Sam: Eu me coloquei aqui. Carly: Oque? Porque? Sam: Porque minha cabeça não está normal. Eu estou louca. ( chegando perto de Carly) Você já soube? Carly: Oque? Que você beijou o Freddie? Sam: Cala a boca! ( se afastando e tapando os ouvidos) Carly: Eu acho demais, eu achei ótimo! Sam: ( começa a correr em volta do quarto) Não,não, não não, não... Carly: Não tem nada de errado com ele. Sam: Não, não não não. Carly: Você está enlouquecendo. Sam: Não, não, não, não ( ainda correndo). Carly: Pare com isso.... [ lá na recepção] Segurança: Oque houve? Balconista: Esse garoto se jogou em cima de mim. Gibby:Não, eu caí. Balconista: Caiu? Você se jogou em cima da minha mesa.... Segurança: Senhora, por favor! Porque você não vai ao banheiro e se arruma? Você está uma bagunça! Balconista: [ sem graça] Tudo bem... Caleb: Você tem de me tirar daqui!....Eu tenho que voltar... Gibby: Para onde? Caleb: O futuro... Gibby: O Fu....? assente Fala sério! Caleb: é verdade! eu sou do ano de 2077 e eu posso provar. Gibby: Como? Caleb: Eu me lembro de encontrar você nesse dia. Gibby: [ com cara de deboche] Não você não se lembra......É sério? Caleb: Sim, e se eu me lembro corretamente.....Daqui a 20 segundos eu pegava seu nariz e o torcia. Gibby: Sem chance. Caleb: Eu não posso ter certeza disso...Esse dia aconteceu muito tempo atrás. Mas eu tenho certeza que....[ pega o nariz de Gibby e o torce] Saam ama o Freddie ♥ Adicionada por SeddieS2Forever Gibby: Uou! Como sabia que isso ia acontecer? Caleb: Eu te disse, eu sou do futuro.Você gostaria de saber mais?....( Silêncio) Eu tenho biscoitos... Gibby: Vamos! [ no quarto] Sam: Carly, eu perdi a noção das coisas.. Carly: Oque? Você só diz isso porque gosta do Freddie. Sam: Não diga isso alto ( cobrindo sua cabeça com o travesseiro) Carly: Não tem problema nenhum dizer isso alto. Sam: Tem sim! Carly: (Começa gritar e andar pelo quarto em todo lugar) Sam ama o Freddie, Sam ama o Freddie, Sam ama o Freddie ( Sam a segura e tapa sua boca) chega Freddie: Aí estão vocês! Sam:Você! Saia daqui!.......Só vou tirar a mão quando ele sair... Freddie: Sam, vamos lá, Apenas.....[ tira a mão da Sam da boca de Carly] Carly: Eca! Porque sua mão está com gosto de Amendoim? Sam: Porque ontem eu comi um sanduíche com pasta de Amendoim. Carly: Eu vou sair desse quarto, lavar minha língua e vocês dois, CONVERSEM! [ Silêncio] [ Carly lá fora]....NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO CONVERSA! [ Freddie olha para Sam] Sam: Porque veio aqui? Freddie: Para saber porque você está em um hospital psquiátrico. Sam: Quer saber o porque? Freddie: Mais é claro. Sam: Porque eu te odeio. Freddie: Então porque me beijou? Sam: Porque,eu............ gosto de você. Freddie: Então você....Me odeia e gosta de mim? Sam: Agora vê porque tenho que estar aqui? Eu tenho problemas, eu não consigo pensar direito, eu não consigo comer, eu.... Moço de entrega: Sam, aqui está, se por acaso você......( Sam pega os pastéis e empurra o homem lá fora) Freddie: Veja Sam, eu sei que você se sente um pouco...... Sam: Quem se importa?! Eu beijei você! Então....Talvez eu goste de você um pouquinho. Mais isso não importa, porque de modo algum vou sair com você, ou ser sua namorada, só vou comer esses pasteizinhos. Freddie: Me dá um? Sam: Não. Freddie: Podemos conversar sobre o beijo? Sam: É, na verdade nunca falaremos sobre isso, certo? Freddie: Sam.....( ela olha com uma cara de nervosa).........Não me mate.....Eu só ia dizer que não importa oque aconteceu aquela noite e o que você sente agora....Eu só estou te dizendo...( coloca a mão no ombro dela) Sam: Tira! Freddie: Você não está mais louca do que foi a vida inteira. Sam: Está falando sério? Freddie: tom doce Mais é claro. Sam: Certo. Vamos sair daqui. Freddie: Bom! ( Sam pega os pasteis e joga dentro da bolsa].......Mais é claro. [ Recepção] Caleb: No ano de 2041 o estado inteiro da Califórnia irá....Afundar.Bem no Oceano. Gibby: sentido Pobres celebridades. Carly: Ele não é do futuro! Gibby: É SIM! Caleb: Gibby, cuidado com o seu tom de voz. Você está falando com a futura vice-presidente dos EUA. Carly: Ele não está falando com a......Eu sou a vice-presidente? [ Caleb assente] Gibby: Isso.Quem acredita agora? Sam: correndo Carls, vamos sair daqui. Balconista: Com licença, você não pode sair. Sam: Eu faço oque eu quiser. [ A balconista aperta um botão vermelho que faz muito barulho de alerta e fecha todas as portas e janelas impedindo-os de passar] Segurança: Qual é o problema? Balconista: Aquela paciente está tentando fugir. FotosEditar